


Double double

by CheapLemonIceLolly



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together (Sort Of), I don't know magic is fun, M/M, Magic-Users, short and sweet, they're still hockey players but also Willy is a witch?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapLemonIceLolly/pseuds/CheapLemonIceLolly
Summary: “Well we don’t need tomakethem fall for each other,” Willy says with a shrug. “They’re already most of the way there, right? It’s so obvious.”





	Double double

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot lately but not finishing anything, so I asked for some fluffy prompts on tumblr a couple of weeks ago and thought I'd post my favourites over here as well. Trying to write a complete story in under 2000 words is hard for me, but good practice!
> 
> From this request from @forward-pass: "Zach and Willy playing matchmaker trying to get Auston and Mitch together, and falling in love along the way (bonus points if 1634 were together the entire time)"

“Okay, but a love spell? Seriously?” Zach frowns. “Isn’t that kind of...cheating?”

Willy looks up from the...well, look, the only way Zach can describe it is a cauldron. Willy claims it’s just a normal cast iron cooking pot, he doesn’t just have it for witchy shit, but Zach has literally never seen Willy cook anything in all the time he’s known him, so he’s going with cauldron.

“It’s not a _love spell_ ,” Willy says, and blows his hair out of his face. “Those aren’t a real thing. It’s a _revelation_ of love spell.”

“Yeah, look, you keep saying that,” Zach says. He bends forward and props his folded arms on the bench. “But you still haven’t said what that means.”

Willy’s eyes seem to slip away from Zach’s face a bit when he leans forward, but he drags them back up again so it’s probably nothing. Zach ignores it and squints at the cauldron, at Willy’s hands making fluid, complicated shapes in the air over the bubbling mixture inside. He’s sticking his tongue out while he works with this look of intense concentration that’s both adorable and hilarious.

Zach is open minded, he’s down with witchcraft as a thing people do. He even wrote magic into his latest book because it seemed like something that’d make Willy smile (which it did), and even though making Willy smile isn’t hard, it’s always worth it. But that doesn’t mean he understands all the details. He doesn’t get what Willy’s doing, exactly, but he likes watching it anyway.

“Well we don’t need to _make_ them fall for each other,” Willy says with a shrug. “They’re already most of the way there, right? It’s so obvious.”

“ _So_ obvious,” Zach agrees. He’s never seen anyone as clearly into each other as Auston and Mitch. The covert glances, the lingering touches, the finishing each other’s sentences. It’d be cute if they weren’t being so oblivious about it. Anyway, he and Willy agreed ages ago that their liney needs a kick up the ass to finally make a move, which is why Mitch and Auston are on the couch in the next room while Willy’s doing...all of this nonsense. “They’re the only ones who can’t—”

“See it, right,” says Willy. “So all this does is help them see it.”

“That they’re into each other.”

Willy chews his lip. “Yeah. Hey, can you pass me that bowl next to you? The one with the salt.”

Zach grabs the bowl and hands it over, and when Willy’s fingers brush against his it feels all tingly, like static electricity arcing between their hands. Willy must feel it too, because he fumbles the bowl and nearly drops it. Strong stuff, this magic salt. 

“Okay, the moment of truth,” Willy says, talking out of the side of his mouth in this exaggerated whisper that makes Zach want to laugh. It’s cute. Dumb, but cute. Willy looks over at him and grins, brandishing the magic salt or whatever the fuck it is like a magician about to do a trick. Which Zach supposes he is. “Ready?”

Zach’s not sure why he’s asking him, it’s Auston and Mitch’s lives that are about to change, so he shrugs. He also doesn’t know why he feels so lightheaded all of a sudden. Zach grips the edge of the kitchen counter, steadying himself, and nods, and Willy tosses the salt into the cauldron.

*

“Did you hear that?” Mitch says. Auston hums disinterestedly without looking up from his phone, so Mitch pokes him in the leg with his foot. “That bang?”

“Nope,” says Auston. “Maybe you should go investigate.”

Mitch narrows his eyes. “Are you just trying to get rid of me?” he says, kicking him again. “What if there’s been an explosion and I die in a fiery inferno?”

“Then I’ll be really sad,” Auston says, still not looking at him, although the corner of his mouth tilts up slightly. Mitch presses his advantage (and kicks harder).

“What if I survive but I’m, like, horribly disfigured? Will you still love me if half my face gets burned off?”

“Depends which half,” Auston says, grabbing Mitch by the ankle before he can kick him again. “But probably, yeah.”

“Aww,” Mitch grins, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. “You sap. Okay, I’m convinced. I’m gonna go check.”

“Mmhm,” Auston says to his phone, but he’s properly smiling now. Mitch practically bounces to the kitchen and peeks around the corner. Like, he’s not really worried about an explosion, but...well, you never know. He doesn’t actually want half his face burnt off, probably constant love notwithstanding.

What he sees makes him clap a hand over his mouth to keep in a gleeful yelp.

He runs back to the couch and jumps over the back, almost landing on Auston in his excitement.

“Hey, you know Willy and Hyms and the amazing unrealised feelings thing?”

Auston rolls his eyes and makes an irritated noise, so yep, he knows. Mitch can’t stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“Well, I think they finally figured it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @lemonicelolly on tumblr, follow for more soft fluff (actually all the soft fluff ends up here eventually, but there are more gif reblogs and flailing in the tags over there).


End file.
